<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let it be fear by Firerose17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470560">Let it be fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17'>Firerose17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Hazel, Dark Percy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone adopts Hazel, F/M, Hazel is really powerful, Mental Breakdown, Percy has anger issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:26:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against Geas is over and Leo has returned. Hazel dares to hope that she can have a peaceful life with Frank. When he gets killed on a quest her world falls apart and a lust for revenge ignites in her heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Jason Grace &amp; Percy J. &amp; Hazel Levesque &amp; Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez, Backround Canon Relationships, Calypso &amp; Hazel Levesque, Hazel Levesque &amp; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One last Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic takes place in December so four months after the war with Gea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>‘‘Where is Frank?“, Hazel asked in a mixture of excitement and confusion. The two Legionärs that had just entered the temple shared an uncomfortable look and Hazel‘s smile faded. Frank had been on a quest and he had reassured her that he would come back. She had believed him and had spent the last days without worry but now...“Where is he?“, She asked once again more commanding. One of the boys cleared his throat and she noticed that both wore damaged armours and one had a nasty gash on his cheek as if he had been in a fight. Hazel would have told him to see a healer but she needed to know what had happened to Frank first.“The Praetor…..there was an army of monsters that ambushed us and, he…..“ He stopped mid-sentence but what he had said was enough. Hazel‘s world fell apart as his words repeated themselves in her mind. A sharp pain ignited in her heart and her vision became blurry.No he couldn't be gone he had promised he would return.“No…..No.“ She said over and over again her, body beginning to tremble and then finally she broke.“NO!“ She screamed and as if the earth absorbed her pain cracks opened and thousands of precious metals were revealed. Hazel collapsed on the stone floor and the messengers stepped back with terrified expressions when the temple started shaking.<br/>
<br/>
The whole camp felt it. Weapons and parts of armour were ripped away from the campers. The citizens of New Rome ran around in panic as their houses collapsed and imperial gold threatened to bury them. They all knew what the cause of this was but that did not make it any less terrifying. All of them knew that Hazel Levesque could bury all of the new Rome in her grief.<br/>
<br/>
Hazel couldn‘t stop sobbing. She was lying on the ground, too weak to get up or do anything but cry. She felt the cracks opening, felt the earth shaking but she did not care. All she cared about was that Frank, her beautiful sweet boyfriend was….dead.She couldn't fully process it. It had only been a small quest to destroy a few monsters that wanted revenge for Geas death. There hadn‘t been supposed to be any deaths.</p><p>She remembered how Frank had told her about the vision of his father.“I‘ll be fine it will just take a few days to find them, Hazel.“He had told her smiling that soft smile that she now would never see again. She sobbed louder and with every sob, her strength left her more. She asked herself if she could sob so much that she would die, so she could see Frank again.</p><p>She suddenly felt arms that wrapped around her that pulled her against a warm body. She yelled in protest but the grip around her just got tighter.</p><p>“Shhh I‘m so sorry hazel-I‘m so sorry.“ Reyna said softly while rocking Hazel in her arms. She had tears in her eyes as well, her heart full of regret. She shouldn‘t have let Frank go alone with only a part of all the cohorts  as support but new Rome had to be protected. Now she had lost him and the only thing she could do to make it up to him was caring for his forteen-year-old girlfriend.“W….why…...why…….why…..“ Hazel muttered unable to say anything else. She wasn‘t sure who she was asking, Reyna the gods or Frank.  She  wanted to know why he had let himself be killed. Why he had lied to her about their future.“You know it won‘t change anything just because I‘m Praetor now. I will still spend time with you whenever you want.“ He had told her softly the first night after they had returned to camp after the war.“That's good. I was afraid I had to drag you out of boring senate meetings for the rest of my life.“ She had joked with a mocking smile. Frank had laughed and had kissed her.“Don‘t worry we will have a happy peaceful life now and we will live it together. I love you, Hazel Levesque.“He had said in amusement and Hazel‘s heart had jumped in joy. Now that memory made her angry.Liar.Liar.Liar.Her mind screamed over and over again. She had only known him for seven months and had loved him for six. That was not even a year and now he had left her alone in a life full of misery. Hazel pressed herself against Reyna her head buried into the older girls chest. Reyna stroked her back glad that Hazel did not summon metals anymore. Hazel felt the aftermath of her power use. She was tired so tired. She felt her eyes becoming heavy and she wished that as soon as she closed them Frank would wake up from this nightmare. Slowly her sobs became quieter and she sunk into darkness.<br/>
<br/>
She, unfortunately, did not wake up but instead got haunted by nightmares<br/>
<br/>
She stood in the cave in Alaska were Gea had once forced her to bring back her son.<br/>
<br/>
The earth goddess stood before her, eyes closed, body and face hidden behind a veil of earth.“You took my son from me and made us suffer for decades now let‘s see how you like that experience. Leo Valdez destroyed me but at least you will pay for what you did.“ Gea murmured and Hazel wanted to scream, wanted to tear that mud face to shreds but her body was unable to move.<br/>
<br/>
The dream changed and she stood on a bloodied battlefield. She knew immediately that it had to be the one were Frank had lost his life. Good, she thought maybe she could find some monsters to kill.</p><p>“Hazel.“, A voice said gently and the blood in her veins froze. She turned around and saw Frank who was shimmering in a weird white light. Other than that he looked just like he had when she had last seen him. His bronze armour was covering his arms, legs and chest. He was smiling as if everything was fine and he hadn‘t just died in battle.“Why…..why did you leave me!“ She yelled suddenly overcome by a wave of fury. She knew that it was unfair to blame Frank but his death broke all the promises he had made and a part of her hated him for it.</p><p><br/>
Franks expression got sad.“I‘m so sorry Hazel. I never wanted to but….there were just too many monsters. Your father has given me this last moment to apologize and...to say goodbye.“ He said and Hazel‘s anger got replaced by desperation. She wanted to run to him so he could catch her in a hug like he had done so many times before but she knew that it would not work. He was a ghost distant to rest in Elysium until she joined him.“I…..I can‘t lose you Frank please. Talk to my father he will bring you back he has to.“ She begged, knowing that it was pointless. Pluto was not as worse a father as Jupiter but he was still a god.“I already tried and he told me that he can‘t interfere with the fates. I know it‘s unfair after….after everything, we went through. After the war…..I almost believed that the gods would reward us with long happy lives. I guess that was naive of me. It‘s going to be hard for both of us but….I know you can get through this Hazel you are the strongest person I know.“Frank responded in a sorrowful voice and Hazel let out a sob. She hated the gods for doing this to them, for taking Frank away just because some old ladies wanted it to be that way.</p><p>She slowly walked towards him and he lay a hand on her cheek that felt cold but somehow still comforting.“I can‘t stay strong without you!“Hazel cried imagining herself living in Camp Jupiter watching her friends grow up and having families while she remained sad and alone. Frank‘s body began to flicker and a look of panic appeared on his face.“Percy and the others will be there for you Hazel. I will wait for you in Elysium it‘s going to be boring without you but I will wait. We will see each other again maybe Nico can visit me some time. Until then Remember Hazel I love you and I always will.“ Frank said determinedly and his form started to fade. “Frank no wait! I...I love you too.“ Hazel said her voice breaking. Frank gave her one last smile and then he was gone.</p><p>Hazel felt the ground being pulled away under her feet, she fell to her knees and let out a whale of agony. It was unfair that she had lost him, unfair that no god had saved him.“How could you take him dad. Why are you doing this to me?“, She sobbed and suddenly she felt a cold wind that made her shiver.“Life is only precious because it ends and all lives have to end.“, She heard a deep voice whisper but it was not Plutos. She recognized Mars stern tone but he somehow sounded unsure even angry as if he was trying to convince himself with his statement. Hazel wanted to respond and tell him that his child's death had not been fair but at that moment the darkness overcame her again.<br/>
<br/>
Everything hurt when she woke up. Hazel realized that she was not lying in Reyna's arms anymore but instead on one of the small infantry beds. She wondered who had brought her here. She carefully turned her head to the other side and saw Reyna sitting on a chair her head lowered as she was sleeping. Guilt overwhelmed Hazel and she felt a strong urge to wake her preator and apologize. She had wrecked a temple and probably half of the camp and yet Reyna still comforted her. Hazel did not deserve this. She should have been able to control her grief like true Romans would like Frank surely would have if she was in his place but she had never been good at hiding her powers, her curse. Hazel closed her eyes again as a new wave of exhaustion and pain poured through her. Her head hurt like someone was pushing a hammer on it, her body felt like it was on fire but nothing hurt as bad as her broken heart</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams and Illusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Did you dream about Tartarus last night?“, Percy asked his girlfriend in concern. He always asked this question while they were having breakfast because that would give Annabeth an excuse not to look him in the eyes. He knew that she hated it when someone saw her cry. He had seen her tears last night before he had woken her up. It broke his heart to see her so vulnerable but he was at least glad that she hadn‘t screamed.“Yes…..Bob and Damasen…..I saw them die Percy!“, Annabeth said and her voice was shaking. Percy‘s heart ached in sympathy. He had had many bad dreams about their unlikely allies as well. He had spent countless nights begging them for forgiveness. Percy took her hand and squeezed it for comfort. Annabeth gave him a grateful smile and once again Percy was glad that he had her. He couldn't imagine going through all that pain alone and even though his mother was a great help she did not know the true horrors of his experience. Annabeth did and that was why she had told him that she would move into his home two months ago.“What about you? You look as shitty as I feel!“, Annabeth joked.“Percy was not sure what to answer. He could only remember small details of his dream but his gut told him that it had been a very bad one.</p><p>“I don‘t know. It was pretty confusing actually. I think there was a lot of fire. Monsters were cheering and people were screaming but I can‘t remember more.“Percy finally responded and a part of him felt glad that his mind for once wasn‘t filled with horrible images. His dreams usually were pretty vivid like every demigod but not this time. The more he tried to recall the more seemed to vanish in front of his inner eyes. Annabeth frowned in confusion and Percy could feel the worry in her rising.“let‘s hope that was not some prophetic dream of the future! I think the gods have messed enough with us for now.“, Annabeth said with a trace of anger and Percy had to agree with her. After years of fighting the god's wars they deserved a break and if any god disagreed Percy would gladly fight him. He had a feeling that the dream had indeed taken place in the past but the fact that it had not been one of his Tartarus experiences unnerved him. The sudden image of a grey dragon did not help his confusion or worries either. Had that dragon been the cause of the fire or a victim of it? Why did his heart suddenly fill with fear as if that creature was important to him?“Percy? What‘s wrong?“ Annabeth asked and let go of his hand, her expression showing concern.</p><p>Percy forced himself back into the present and was about to tell her that everything was fine, but at that moment the air started shimmering.</p><p>Reyna‘s image appeared in the middle of the table and to Percy‘s surprise, she was not looking as confident as usual. Maybe because she was not wearing armour but instead her purple camp shirt and leggings. But there also was a look in her dark eyes that Percy did not like. They looked tired and almost devastated like they had seen something they couldn‘t deal with.</p><p>“Reyna? What happened?“ Percy asked and a part of his mind was already sending a prayer to his father.No prophecy please just give us at least ten years of peace. Reyna bit her lip as if she was unsure what to say. Now that was concerning. He exchanged a nervous look with Annabeth but then Reyna finally seemed to have found her voice.“I don‘t know how exactly to tell you this but Frank got sent on a quest by Mars a week ago to kill a small monster army. He took all the centurians and parts of the cohorts with him but….something went wrong.“, Reyna said in a strangely calm voice like she was just talking about the weather.</p><p>Percy was not that good at suppressing emotions. A wave of panic overcame him as his mind processed the information it had been given. He knew that Frank was probably the most likely person to get involved with the gods again but he had never really thought about what that meant until now. His dream about monsters and their victims came back to him and he asked himself if that dream had something to with his friend's quest. That dragon….he had seen Frank turn into a dragon once.</p><p>“Is everybody okay? Is Frank hurt?“, Annabeth asked with an afraid voice that mirrored Percy‘s gut feeling. Reyna‘s eyes suddenly filled with pain as if that question had brought back a horrible memory.<br/>
“He‘s …...dead.“, Reyna responded her voice sharp as a knife and it cut right into Percy‘s heart.<br/>
He forgot how to breathe, the knife twisting painfully in his chest.<br/>
<br/>
No this couldn‘t be true this wasn‘t true.</p><p>“How…...are you sure?“ Annabeth asked her voice trembling. She did not want to accept Franks fate either. She had only known him for six months but those had been enough to show her what a strong demigod he was. He had fought an entire monster army at the house of hades and had survived why should it be different now?</p><p>Reyna‘s expression was tortured like this was harder than every fight she had ever fought.<br/>
<br/>
“He fought bravely just like others but Lystregonians are hard to kill. Reyna responded bitterly and the world around Percy started spinning.</p><p>He had fought Oggers two times, he had seen the explosions their fireballs could cause, and in his dream, he had seen it too. Threes getting blasted, fire spreading in seconds. It all came back to him and this time it was more detailed. He had seen the dragon, Frank getting thrown to the side by a detonating firebomb. He had seen his friend lying on the ground flames licking on his unmoving body A small bag lying next to him and the flames making their way towards the wood that poked out of it. He suddenly noticed that Annabeth said his name and had laid a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Her face was pale and her grey eyes were full of tears. Percy‘s heart ached when he thought about how only minutes ago she had joked.</p><p>He took a deep breath and took her hand to show her that he was with her again.</p><p>“What about Hazel? Is she okay?“, Percy asked unable to hide his fear. He was already preparing himself for the news that she was dead too. Killed after only forteen years of life. Reyna‘s eyes suddenly filled with a mixture of grief and something else maybe fear? Percy did not want to imagine what could have happened that made Reyna afraid.</p><p>“She….is alright. She wasn‘t on the quest and Nico arrived this morning to care for her. The funeral for our fallen will be as soon as you have arrived. I'll inform Jason in a few minutes. I think it will help her to see all of you .“ Reyna answered but Percy could tell that she was hiding something. Maybe because they were in so much shock already.</p><p>Percy felt the urge to ask her about it but the sympathetic smile she gave him brought him to decide otherwise. Reyna was clearly in pain herself and he did not want to make it worse.</p><p>“Of course tell her that we are on our way as soon as possible.“, Annabeth said softly and she sounded close to sobbing. Reyna nodded and then her broken eyes met Percy‘s.“Good, I will tell her. I‘m so sorry. Percy “ Reyna‘s apology did not make sense to him. He did not blame her for Frank‘s death. She couldn‘t have done anything to save him as others could have.</p><p>The Praetor disappeared and for a moment Percy hoped that he had only imagined her.<br/>
That his sleep-deprived anxious mind was just playing tricks on him.<br/>
Why should one of his best friends die on a quest after surviving a war with the earth? </p><p>Annabeth sunk against his chest and his hope got destroyed when she let out a loud sob. It was like she was yelling the truth at him while pushing the knife deeper into his chest. Frank Zhang was gone. A person he had only known for six months and yet his loss felt like he had known him for years. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth and she buried her head in his shoulder. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now too. All he had asked for were a few years of peace of but all the gods ever gave them was more suffering.</p><p>The thought about them suddenly made him angry.“Why didn‘t they protect him?“ He asked knowing that Annabeth would not know the answer yet he still wanted one. Hera had once saved Franks life from burning up when he was a baby, why hadn't she done that again?</p><p>Annabeth lifted her head to look at him. Her grey eyes looked like shattered glass.</p><p>“ Percy…..I…...I don‘t know maybe this was his fate.“ She responded weakly but Percy heard the anger in her voice too. She had lost a friend once before just because fate had been stronger than a fathers love for his son. Percy could tell that she did not believe in her answer and he didn‘t either.</p><p>“After all, he did …..after all, we did for them freeing Thanatos and closing the doors of death. they just watch him get slaughtered?! What are we for them? Child soldiers that they can use whenever they want and let die as a reward?!“ Percy hadn‘t meant to get louder or stand up but he did. Annabeth turned around in her chair her eyes red from crying. He would have felt empathy for her but a hot rage had numbed all of his senses. He wanted to know how many gods had known how Frank‘ life would end this way and how many had watched their children burn.<br/>
He had only seen glimpses and it was already driving him insane.<br/>
<br/>
“ I don‘t understand them either but we can‘t exactly march up to Olympus to yell at them.“ Annabeth answered with her usual logic but Percy could tell by the look she gave him that her words were more of a warning for him. She could never face the gods but Percy‘s powers had grown over the last years so much that he was now considering visiting them.</p><p>“But that way they finally learn not too use us as pawns or let demigods have dreams about their friend's death!“ Percy answered his body trembling, he did not notice the water tap in the kitchen exploding but Annabeth did. Her eyes widened in shock and she stood up to gently touch her boyfriend's hand.</p><p>It scared her when he got this angry but it was the pain in his sea-green eyes that hurt her the most. A part of her even agreed with him. Frank hadn‘t deserved to die in such a cruel way but they could not lose themselves in sorrow now.<br/>
<br/>
“They wouldn‘t listen Percy they never do. What matters is that we have to be there for each other now,….for Hazel.“ She hoped that the mention of Percy‘s cousin would calm him but instead it infuriated him even more. He had last seen her at camp Jupiter where their last reunion party had taken place. He had as promised brought a laptop with him to teach her more about the modern world. She had spent a lot of time just browsing and asking questions with a childlike curiosity.</p><p><br/>
Now Percy couldn‘t help but compare her to Nico who had also been a happy innocent boy before Bianca‘s death. Percy had always admired the mature way in which Hazel acted despite her trauma but what if losing her boyfriend had broken something inside her? What if Percy had lost her just because no god felt pity for the children of the underworld.<br/>
<br/>
He turned away from Annabeth tears streaming down his cheeks. His body was shaking and he closed his eyes trying to suppress more sobs. Annabeth saw the juice bottles on the table moving, their drinking glasses flying from the table and crashing on the floor but she did not care about that at the moment. She carefully put her arms around his waist and when he did not react she gently laid her head on his shoulder. Percy felt thankful for her comfort but it did not help the mixture of anger and pain in his chest. Annabeth wanted to say something but at that moment voices came from the front door of the apartment.<br/>
<br/>
Sally knew that something was wrong the moment she entered the small dining room. Percy stood in the middle, Annabeth leaning against him. There were shattered glass and red juice on the floor and one look at the kitchen showed that the floor was nearly fluted with water.“Percy? What‘s wrong?“, Sally asked and quickly walked up to him. Paul came in behind her with two groceries bags. He decided to let Sally comfort Percy as she had done for the last months. He had already learned that he was not close enough to Percy to help him overcome whatever he had experienced. He made his way to the kitchen giving Sally a last worried glance.<br/>
<br/>
Percy had no idea how to respond to his mother's question. She would know immediately if was lying to her and yet he did not want to let her know the pain he felt. Annabeth departed from him and had no choice but to face Sally.</p><p>He already thought of a lie but then he saw her blue eyes. Blue had always been a colour of comfort for him, a sign of hope in his crazy demigod- life. Now after that life had taken a turn for the worse he needed hope more than ever. It was like when they had reunited after months. His heart desired home and that was why one look at her eyes was enough to break him. She did not ask any questions when he pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him with one arm and used the other for Annabeth who did not complain. Percy knew that sooner or later he had to tell her what happened but for now he just wanted to stay in her arms and keep the illusion of hope that he so desperately needed.<br/>
<br/>
Leo laughed nervously once the iris message dissolved. He felt guilty for doing it while Piper was crying in Jason's arms but he seemed to be the only one to realize that this was a prank. Chiron's expression was pained and even though Will looked a bit relieved after hearing that Nico was okay most of his face was pale in shock. Calypso looked avoided his gaze as if she had done something horrible.</p><p>"Come on, guys! Frank just wants to scare me because of my month-long absence. There is nothing to freak out about!", Leo said reassuringly. He found the Romans trick a bit extreme but to be fair his plan to kill Gea had been too. Everyone looked at him in surprise but they somehow did not seem to believe him.</p><p>" Leo.....", Piper began but sobs prevented her from finishing and Chiron helped her.</p><p>" The Praetor did not look like she was joking Leo. This is serious.", Their mentor said sternly but Leo could hear a soft almost fatherly undertone. Leo had to admit that Frank doing something like this was very unrealistic but his death was too. Leo had been the one of the seven that was supposed to die plus the war was over so all of them should save now. Perhaps there had been a battle and Reyna just thought that Frank had died.</p><p>Leo was overtaken by guilt when he realized that Piper was still crying in Jason's arms. He asked himself if she was angry at him for joking about this situation and a wave of shame washed over him. He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Jason looked at him, his eyes showing no tears but still a deep pain.</p><p>"Okay, I guess Reyna was not lying but she wasn't in the battle right? Frank could have just turned into an eagle or something so he could escape. I mean she said nothing about his body being found.", Leo claimed softly and hoped that this was helping. Reyna had not gone into much detail about the battle but that could be because none of the survivors wanted to talk about it.<br/>
<br/>
Piper lifted her head from her boyfriend's chest and managed a weak smile. She wished she could believe Leo's words but she knew better. She was good at reading people and Reyna's hidden emotions had shown her the cruel truth. Frank was dead. Hazel was alive but probably in a very bad condition and her dreams of a happy future suddenly seemed very far away. Piper knew that it ould be best to take away Leo's false hope but she could not bring herself to do it. So instead she smiled.</p><p>" Yes maybe. Whatever happened I think we should fly to Camp Jupiter soon.", She said calmly and Jason nodded in agreement. She realized that he had been silent this whole time his expression almost resembling a statue. Piper wondered if he was using some roman technique to deal with his grief, she deeply hoped that he did not.</p><p>" Of course, I'll prepare Festus, Calypso are you coming?", Leo asked his girlfriend and Piper felt a sense of dread rising in her gut. It was well known in both Camps how Leo cheated death for Calypso and both admired him for it. But now it was not a good idea to bring her to a place where a lot of people including another member of the seven had just died.</p><p>Leo departed from them and she was about to stop him but then Calypso spoke up herself.</p><p>"No Leo I don't think that's a good idea. The Camp is properly in chaos already and that my presence could be seen as an insult to those who lost someone in that battle. Not everyone can cheat death." Calypso answered with a tone of guilt in her voice. Leo who had already made his way towards the door turned around and looked at her in surprise. He had always thought that his cheating if death was something awesome but he understood what Calypso meant. She had been the motivator for his plan and shoving her in the face of people whose loved ones hadn't had a great survival plan seemed tackless. If he had met someone like that in the time of running around the country as a homeless child he probably would have been pissed off too. Hazel and Frank would surely be able to prevent the others from being angry at him but he was not sure if that would work with Calypso.</p><p>Leo walked back to her and gently kissed her on the lips."Okay but don't do something stupid while I'm gone.", He joked and Calypso laughed softly. The deep guilt in her eyes confused him but he decided not to ask. She was probably just worried that Frank had died but Leo still refused to believe that. He turned towards his friends and ignored their sorrowful expressions. "Good I'll meet you in twenty minutes don't be late.", He said and then was gone without waiting for their answer. Chiron watched this whole scene in silence his heart aching in pity for the moment Leo's smile would fade for a long time.</p><p>The cold winter breeze blew softly against Jason's face but he barely registered it. They were flying in silence Leo sitting at Festus head, Piper behind him and Jason at the end holding her. She wasn't crying but Jason felt the slight trembling of her body. Leo was not shaken up at all but just because he was in denial. Jason knew it was selfish to let his friend live in his illusion but he also did not want his friend to be in pain so he stayed silent.</p><p>Unfortunately, that allowed his repressed emotions to slowly come to the surface and he had to fight hard to keep them under control.</p><p>It was one of the first things he had learned at Camp Jupiter: You can't allow your emotions to make you weak no matter how painful they are. It did not matter how much Frank's death hurt him.</p><p>It did not matter that a small part of him asked himself if this was a way of Juno saying that she disapproved of his choice of being greek. None of his emotions mattered because his friends needed him now.</p><p>It would only take eight hours to get to Camp Jupiter where Hazel was already waiting. He felt a sting in his heart when he asked himself if she wanted to see him. The demigod that had once suggested letting her brother die and now had spent a relaxing time with his girlfriend while her boyfriend and friends got slaughtered.</p><p>He wondered if things had gone different if he had stayed at Camp Jupiter. Not as a member of the legion but just to see if everything was going the right way. Maybe he had been too quick to abandon his old friends. He loved having a normal life so much that his visits had become very rare. Maybe that had been a mistake, maybe if he had been there Frank would be still alive. Jason ripped himself out of his thoughts, he could not grief like his other friends. He had to appear strong so his friends wouldn't have to, no matter how much it hurt.<br/>
<br/>
Hazel's hand was calm as she led the Pencil over the paper. Nico had brought her a block of papers and a few pencils which she was very glad for.</p><p>Her brother had replaced Reyna on the chair and was watching her in silence. She still planned on murdering him for shadow travelling to San Fransisco just for her but right now she was too weak and Nico had been unconscious for a few hours too, he looked like he would fall asleep again soon.</p><p>She looked down at her drawing and a small sigh escaped her lips. It was a picture of the last Argo II reunion party. She was sitting on a couch of the tavern with a laptop on her lap. Percy sat on her left side grinning and having a lot of fun explaining the internet to her. The others were behind them Leo leaning over the sofa back, Calypso next to him, her eyes wide with wonder at the laptop screen. Annabeth, Jason and Piper were behind them with amused smiles. She hadn't drawn Frank yet, She wasn't sure if she ever would. She had no digital photos of him so she probably should keep the memory of him alive somehow but every time she tried tears were forming in her eyes again.</p><p>She did not want to cry anymore and so she just drew her other friends to at least have a memory of happier times. She knew that when they arrived they would not be happy they would cry and suffer as she did. The picture she had drawn was an illusion of hope that she had had before today and she would hold onto it until her friend's arrival would destroy it once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing but I wanted to explore all of the seven's reaction. The rest of this fic will mostly be from hazel and Percy's pov since it's to difficult for me to be in five characters heads all the time. </p><p>I hope you liked this chapter and please if I get any heavy topic like the Tartarus trauma wrong tell me so I can improve! </p><p>Feedback is very appreciated as always :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm evil I know :D But there are not enough Dark Hazel fics so I decided to increase the amount! Feedback would be very welcome &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>